vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149492-why-did-you-pick-your-factions
Content ---- ---- ---- :lol: yeah... Exiles tend to be very cliche "redneck" and the Granoks tend towards "hold mah beer and watch this!" as a prelude to winning the Darwin award. Well in my case I've been here since some of the later CBT's. The guild I came here with insisted on Dominion but I preferred the Exile aesthetic. There was a lot of mustachio twirling in the Dominion's early zones. Yeah, I get the joke but a constant diet of that was just "meh". I had a very similar reaction to SW:TOR's Imperial storylines but at least their branching dialogs let me choose sane options instead of evil-for-evil's sake. (( baiting Darth Baras is just too much fun )) Long story short: Our raid team made it to 50 but Wildstar's litany of launch ills did not sit well with the guild so we started playing WoW. I burned out on that after three months so resumed playing here full time. Since I was the only one that came back I decided to give the Exile side a shot. Side observation: I remember having a really hard time making my Dominion non-humans look good. Conversely it takes a bit of effort to make Aurin look ugly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I wonder why exactly it is that people think this? Depending on who / where you ask, red is commonly associated with the "Hero" / "good guys". This may be most obvious in Asia (where red literally is explicitly the culturally "heroic" color). But it's often the same in the U.S. and EU media and games too. Immediatly I think of the Empire / Empirium of man from Warhammer and Warhammer 40k, but also game characters like Dante (DmC series), Freya (FFIX), Auron (FFX), pick your favorite red clad Marvel / DC hero, the Red ranger / leader of the power rangers (sentai series), the red Baron (European war hero). Likewise, blue is not universally good. The Changer of ways color is blue (Warhammer / Warhammer 40k), the blue meanies (tell me people are old enough to know who they are...), Virgil (DmC series), Mystique (of X-men villain fame), Ronan the accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy), Hades (disney's version).... Anyway, I played a Chua in Beta, named it after a mouse Youkai from Touhou, and remade it as my main. I hate alts, but have about 8 of them now. 4 50's (2 Dom medics, including my Chua) and an Aurin Stalker / Mordesh Engineer. Both the factions had interesting bits, but the Dominion storylines consistently came of as more compelling to me. As a Mordesh I honestly didn't feel a drive to save myself at the expense of all around me; and while I can appreciate the Aurin aesthetic, I absolutely hate that unkindness is literally a crime... Talk about thought police... That and I absolutely loathe Myala. That damn tree should have picked a leader who had more than mushed veggies in her head. Following Zin and Corrigan on adventures, confronting the Osun Warlord with Toric, confronting Toric's own brother, as he became a mechanical monster and now tears Toric between his duty and family.... I always had a much greater sense of drama, compassion, loss, and victory with those characters, while the Exile ones generally just get on my nerves (She didn't have to die Victor.. if you learned your damn lesson the first time you destroyed your species you would know that..... ) EDIT: Oh, I almost forgot. I made a Chua because of the run animation with resonators drawn. I forget who made it, but some one fraps'd a HotBS match as a Chua medic and it sold me. Edited February 5, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- I can only speak for myself but commonly in other games/mmo's ive played the selection screen normally shows red as the bad side. You use Warhammer as an example of it not depicting evil but if you look at SWTOR/Star Wars as another main stream example Imperial (bad guys) is normally depicted as red right down to the red light saber Darth Vader uses and the Republic (good guys) is depicted with blue with Luke using a blue light saber. In TOR when selecting the classes the symbol for both of those are red imperial and blue republic. If you want to even go as far into the religious aspect the devil always appears in mainstream wearing red which could probably further add to why certain cultures default the color red to evil. But I know not every culture thinks red is bad but it is just one of those things from what I can tell is a pretty common perception in the west as red is seen as an angry color. To each there own I guess but as I said for me red has normally been the color used in other games for the evil side which is why my brain naturally went there. Edited February 5, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- Those Rebels, with their blue symbol, and Blue squadron full of elite X-Wing pilots and Luke that took out the Death Star. Edited February 5, 2016 by dinwitt | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, actually there's no good and bad. I choose the Exiles, because I like their attitude more. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- All of my characters are either female aurins or granoks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----